Diaries from Hogwarts
by dg-lana-me
Summary: Read the amazing diaries of Ron,Hermione,Harry,GInny, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood. You're in for a scare.
1. Creeveys are creepy Ron

_Dear Diary,_

_I know a Diary is something you start for a girls Diary but who cares its what is required now for sixth and seventh_ _years to keep them open. SO I have to write this anyway. It's the begining of the school year and things are start wildly. I went to the bathroom today and it smelled like crap so I had to go to the girls bathroom._

_Its very stupid really. Then once I got out of the girls bathroom Harry came out smelling like the bathroom was before. Hermione smacked Harry for not taking a shower and now her hand is "Contaminated."_ _It was rather funny._ _Because he was kicked out of the boys dormitories last night so he had to sleep in the common room and the common room stinks. So everyone had to use there brooms to fly out the window our just not go to class at all and throw a party in the Dormitories._

_Harry still didn't take a shower._

_Whatever,_

_Ron_

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry FINALLY took a shower. Now the common room still stinks but Hermione put a Febreeze Scent Story thing in there. You can walked through without puking now. _

_Today I saw the most strangest thing. Malfoy flirting with my sister. Now I yelled at him and punched him pretty hard and I didn't get detention. Now I am pretty happy about that. I had a few words with my sister._

_Hermione said that its better to hurt people with your fist than magic. But still it wasn't right to do that at all. Hermione is crazy._

_I hit Malfoy. Is she defending him?_

_Sincerely,_

_Ron_

Dear Diary,

I have to do my homework on a piece of parchment but I can't find any so I have to use you.

Predicting My Future from Looking Through a Spoon

Monday- I'm going to eat Spaghetti for dinner

Tuesday- I'm going to eat ribs

Wednesday- I'm going to eat Tacos

Thrusday- I'm going to eat left overs

Friday- I'm going to eat Pizza

Saturday- Enchiladas

Sunday- Hotdogs and Hamburgers (Fries too!)

Drear Diary,

Homework is very easy when you have the lunch menu for the week! Hermione wasn't to happy about my homework. But I said, "I did it, didn't I?" She still wasn't happy.

Lavender kissed me today. Hermione got mad. So I kissed her back. Hermione misses Viktor Krum. If I ever see Krum again I'm going to kick his a-

Dear Journal,

I learned that Journal is more boyish. Also sorry for before Hermione caught me writing this and I got lectured on, "You know how this is going to be put in the library!" she yelled. I really don't get her. I know by the end of the year this is going to be turned into the library. But I don't get why Dumbledore wants us to this is really pathetic you know.

Anyway I've got to do an essay on potions homework.

At least now I found my parchment!

Whatever,

Ron

Dear Journal,

Snape gave me detention so that's what I'm doing. Sitting here now but I was writing on the chalkboard "I will not curse any other student body until I have fufilled my term here in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Its all because of Malfoy.

I got to go Snape is coming.

Ron

Dear Diary,

It wasn't Snape it was McGonagall and she said I didn't have to have detention anymore. I knew she was a good teacher. Hey maybe if Snape gives me another detention she'll raise my grade in Transfiguration.

Neville is yelling at me to turn the light off. Its late and I didn't write this in the common room because Harry stinks again.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I haven't seen Ginny since Harry first started stinking up the place. Hermione is just to busy to notice. I really hate how she's busy all the time. Its not fair to others when they need their Transfiguration homework done.

Harry still said he doesn't smell. Dean and Seamus jinx the door so Harry and his smell can't come in. Plus woith the Febreeze thing it makes the smell a lot worse because no one has made it going down to the common room with out passing out.

Harry still won't take a shower.

Ron

Dear Journal,

Everyone is begging Harry to take shower yet he will not. He thinks he smells like Febreeze. I told him to get a grip. Cho tried coming to him to tell him to stop but yet he didn't. Cho actually kissed him to take a shower. Harry still won't do it.

Well this will be interesting to hear about the boy who lived.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I am getting really tired of Harry stinking up the place. Almost all the girls in our house tried to kiss Harry to tell him to stop stinking. But does he take one? No. He's getting stinkier and stinkier everyday.

All of us boys are going to the boys bathroom to find out if we can find the problem.

Ron

Dear Journal,

IF YOU'RE READING HARRY TAKE A BLOODY SHOWER!

Your extremely calm friend,

Ron

Dear Journal,

Everygirl jhas kissed Harry to get him to take a shower except Ginny who refused to. Hermione asked her why she told Hermione but not me. I don't get it. Hermione isn't any better than me.

Ron

Dear Journal,

HARRY JUST TAKE A DAMN SHOWER!

I'm okay,

Ron

Dear Journal,

Hermione went with us to the boys bathroom today we solved the problem. Voldemort is making Harry smell. He did it so whenever Harry tries to find the Horcruxes they will float away. Harry went into the bathroom and stopped Voldemort and now Voldemort has dissapeared. I don't think we're done with him yet.

Ron

Dear Journal,

HARRY JAMES POTTER TAKE A DAMN SHOWER!

Ron

Dear Harry,

I don't ask for much in life but this is an important question. No, not a question but something I demand you to do. TAKE A SHOWER!

Ron

Dear Journal,

HARRY FINALLY TOOK A SHOWER! Everyone is so happy. WE even had a big party.

And guess what? Hermione finally admitted. She likes me! She likes me! YAY!

Ron

Dear Journal,

Ginny screamed last night. Hermione went to go check on her. But she wasn't there. Dumbledore and Mum are worried sick. I have to go the Order is waiting for me.

Ron

Dear Journal,

Dumbledoe has been funny lately oh and about Ginny. We found her. She was Trapped in the Room of Requirment. Draco Malfoy found her. Its funny how that is.

Ron

Dear Journal,

No offence but I really hate writing tis. Oh well.

Ron

Dear Journal,

Ginny hasn't been talking lately. I wonder why?

Ron

Dear Journal,

This is so interesting. Ginny got her hair dyed black at the ends of her hair. No wonder.

Ron

Dear Ron

I'm someone you don't know but I've read your diary. I would like to inform you that you are a Git. You are a very dumb a-

Dear Journal,

That was Ginny. She's mad at me because I owled Mum about her hair. Mum sent Ginny a Howler. It went like.

"VIRGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU? YOU'VE DYED YOUR HAIR AGAINST THE FAMILY'S NAME." and that's all I remember. Ginny was upset. She is still not talking to me

Ron

Dear Journal,

Hermione said she thinks I'm an idiot.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I saw Ginny kissing Malfoy! Sorry I can't write anymore I have to owl Mum.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I am very mad. Ginny isn't in her room. Hermione told me over and over again.

"For heaven sakes Ron she's 16 she knows how to take care of herself. She's not stupid!" she'd say.

Of course Hermione would say that. Its ermione.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I beat Malfoy up today and now I'm in detention. Oh well. That solved another problem Ginny doesn't look at me now. I'll live.

Ron

Dar Journal,

This is upseting Ginny doesb't want anything to do with me, Hermione, or Harry.

Ron

Dear Journal,

This is upsetting Ginny doesn't want anything to do with Hermione, Harry or I.

Ron

Dear Journal,

Sorry Hermione wanted me to write properly. Who gives a crap anyway?

Ron

Dear Journal,

Hermione got mad at me. She doesn't like what I write in here. Like what she writes is any better.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I've got it. Hermione's Diary. It says,

Dear Diary,

Ginny hasn't been talking to any of us lately. She won't even look at us. \I think its because Ron picked a fight with Malfoy. Ron is get so horrible when it comes to him.

We're all thankful Harry's taken a shower. Now the Febreeze device works better. I;m hapyy. I hope Ron is.

Hermione.

She has lost it.

Ron

Dear Journal,

It's almost near end of Semester. Life is so good to me. Then there will be secound semister and then thried then fourth then Summer forever and me and Harry get to find the Horcruxes and kill Moldy-wart

Ron

Dear Journal,

Creeveys are creepy,

Socks look like foxes,

Malfoy stinks,

and I can not believe my sister likes him!

Ron

Dear Journal,

Lavender's sister Haley, is here. Blaise Zabini was so drooling oer her. She was with him in potions snogging. She was pretty. To bad she's in love with Zabini.

Ron

Dear Journal,

Semester is almost over. ITS SO COOL! Only one more week!

Ron

Dear Journal,

I must be calm. I must be calm. I must be calm.

I must be calm,

Ron

Dear Journal,

Give me a paper cut pl**ease. **Sorry that was a paper cut. Er- now I know I'm not dreaming.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I hate writing in this I really do.

Ron

Dear Journal,

I hope you know I hate you because I hate writing

Ron

Dear Journal,

Bye now Journal this is when I share you with the world. Make you writing be a difference in the world.

Like I give a crap Bye,

Ron


	2. Purple socks Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm Ginny. I live with 5 other brothers. But I am a girl. And now I'm restating the obvious.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I hate tomato juice.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I wore purple socks today. Its Wednesday anyway so it wouldn't matter.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Does pink look cute with black better than it does with white?

Gin

Dear Diary,

Draco malfoy started flirting with me today. He's so hot. His Dreamy eyes and his blonde hair and everything about him. I would write more but its to nice to share.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I wonder what Ron writes in his diary?

Gin

Dear Diary,

I think I wore pink socks today let me check. Yup, I did.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm thinking about dying my hair black at the ends. And Harry stinks.

Gin.

Dear Diary,

Harry won't take a shower.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Harry take a shower.

Gin

Dear Diary,

He did it!

Gin

Dear Diary,

Draco kissed me. OMG!

Gin

Dear Diary,

Ron is git.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Harry stinks again.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I've left the Gryffindor House so I don't get contaminated. I'm staying with Draco.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Still I hear Harry is still stinking up the place.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I hear the Gryffindors don't know here I am. Even my mum and Dumbledore are looking me and Draco have a plan.

A naughty plan.

Gin

Dear Diary,

We did it. We pretend that Draco found me naked in the Requirment room or something thinking a ghoust tried to r-

Dear Diary,

Sorry I had to eat breakfast and I was really hungry.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I dyed it black. I did it! I haven't talked to Ron yet.

Gin

Dear Diary,

He saw me. You should have seen his face it was priceless!

Gin

Dear Diary,

I wrote in Ron's diary. Haha.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Mum sent a howler. Ron sent a letter to her about my hair.

Damn it!

Gin

Dear Diary,

Hi. I'm bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I drank it again. Damn tomato juice.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Creevey out more tomato juice in my pumpkin. I shaved his head when he was sleeping.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Draco and I fell into the lake today. I'm wet.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I won't talk to Ron ever again!

Gin

Dear Diary,

I can't talk to Ron, hermione, or Harry.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Oh yeah Harry doesn't stink anymore so I got to go back to Gryffindor.

Gin

Dear Diary,

Haley Brown, Lavender's sister, is with Zabini they are so cute together.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I'm not going to write tat anymore because now I'm not bored.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I wore black jeans.

Gin

Dear Diary,

I've read through what I've written but I I realized I have one off the dullest diaries.

Anyway I'm down with semester anyway. I don't write as often as Ron but give me a break.

Ginny Weasley


End file.
